


odd couple

by regionals



Series: smut one-shots [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: josh wakes up to the feeling of tyler's hand crawling up his shirt, coming to rest on his rib cage, thumb rubbing in a semi circle just under his breast. he smacks his lips a few times and yawns before opening his eyes, and groggily looking down, to see tyler sleepily mouthing at the material of his shirt on his shoulder. it takes josh a few minutes to remember how to speak after waking up, but eventually he finds it in himself to say, "mornin', sunshine."





	odd couple

josh wakes up to the feeling of tyler's hand crawling up his shirt, coming to rest on his ribcage, thumb rubbing in a semi circle just under his breast. he smacks his lips a few times and yawns for a good ten seconds before opening his eyes, and groggily looking down, to see tyler sleepily mouthing at the material of his shirt on his shoulder. it takes josh a few minutes to remember how to speak after waking up, but eventually he finds it in himself to say, "mornin', sunshine."

tyler tilts his head up towards josh, looking up at him like he hung the stars in the sky, and replies with, "g'mornin' daddy." his voice is low and rough, like it is when he wakes up. he scoots up on the bed a little bit and props himself up with his arm that isn't over josh's torso so he can press a kiss onto josh's cheek. after that, he lets himself flop, basically laying on josh so he can start to kiss on his neck a bit.

josh reaches under his shirt to gently grab tyler's other hand, and to intertwine their fingers, as he asks, "what are you doin', bud?"

tyler hums a little bit and nips at josh's neck. "wanted to be nice about waking you up," is his simple response.

"is that why your hand was about halfway up my shirt?" josh drawls out as he closes his eyes again, and adjusts his position to get comfortable, with tyler tucked into his side.

tyler shrugs and josh can imagine the coy look on his face, especially after he throws one of his legs over josh's thigh, and presses his hard on against his hip. "maybe, maybe not. can i--can i touch them...?" tyler sucks on his neck for a few seconds before continuing. "wanted to ask first, and you need to be awake for that."

"you woke me up because you wanna touch my tits? you can, by the way. i don't mind." josh slides his own hand up the back of tyler's shirt, just to feel his warm skin.

"kinda want to blow you, too." tyler removes his hand from josh's grasp, and slides it _up,_ until he has a nice tight handful of his breast. "if you'd be okay with that, daddy."

josh would be lying if he didn't have his own case of morning wood. "i'll do you one better, sweetheart," he starts, "if you can blow me, and get me off, i'll let you fuck me, yeah?"

tyler lets out a groan at that, and presses his face against josh's neck. "condom or no condom?"

"no condom. get me off again, and i'll let you cum inside; get your daddy all messy."

tyler _whines,_ nice and high pitched, and shifts his body more to his right, so he can have an easier time pressing his thigh between josh's legs. "might wanna go down on you again if you let me do that." tyler says that into josh's collar bone, which is bared, since the shirt he's wearing is a little too big for him. "love eating you out after i cum inside."

"you're cute," josh tells him. "i'm not gonna be hard forever, so you shouldn't wait too long," he warns, as he moves one of his arms behind his head.

he opens his eyes again when tyler scoots down the bed, coming to rest when his face is between josh's thighs. josh may or may not have only worn a t-shirt to sleep.

tyler eases him into it, just like he always does, because he's not stupid and knows what josh likes. josh likes to be teased a little bit. never too much, but just a bit.

he starts with licks and kisses at the tops of josh's thighs, which are over his shoulders. he even sucks a few hickeys into josh's thighs, contrasting against old, fading hickeys and his pale skin. josh makes a noise soft and sweet, deep in his throat, and runs his fingers through tyler's hair, mostly as a gesture of his affection towards him.

josh lets out a sigh through his nose once tyler's mouth is finally between his legs. tyler's careful--he never licks or touches directly on josh's clit, not at first. he goes slow at first as well, licking circles around it, sucking on his labia, sometimes licking into him just to tease him, and to taste him.

tyler does up the ante eventually, though, because josh starts tugging at his hair, and rolling his hips into his mouth, and all tyler wants to do his please him, and to make him feel good. tyler's mouth is so warm and he's moaning just a bit and josh kind of like when tyler goes down on him in the morning because it never takes him too long to finish, yanking on tyler's hair and shaking, arching his back, and showering his baby boy with all the praise in the world.

"you like suckin' daddy's fat cock? getting him all hard and leaking for you?" the look josh gives tyler is all hooded eyelids and dilated pupils, lips red and parted as he vocalizes his pleasure. "you're doing so good for me baby, so good. god, you know how to milk me just riii _-iiight--_ ah-- _fuck."_

tyler nurses josh through his orgasm, even slips in a few fingers after josh asks him to, and stops when he gets too sensitive to be touched. once _that_ happens, tyler crawls back up his body, holding himself above josh.

josh looks up at him, and has to let out a muttered, _"jesus,"_ once he sees how wet tyler's mouth and chin are. tyler winds up tucking himself back into josh's side, to kiss him, and so they can fool around for ten minutes or so until josh is ready to go again.

tyler has his hand between josh's legs, lazily fingering him, going slow mostly for josh's sake when josh tells him he's ready to go again. tyler nods, and asks, "how do you want it, daddy?"

"is it lame if i say missionary?" josh nudges tyler away far enough to make eye contact with him.

tyler just laughs lightly and shakes his head before dipping down a bit to kiss josh on the mouth. "never. missionary is the most romantic of all the sex positions, and i, personally, like it, because i always feel closer to ya." he kisses josh on the mouth again, and hides his face in josh's neck as he fumbles around with a bottle of lube, making sure everything's good to go, before he presses the tip of his cock into josh.

josh has a hand on tyler's waist as he's pushing in, muttering, "always forget how thick you are," before he's bottoming out. "i love you, ty."

tyler nods into his neck, and mumbles back to him. "love you too, daddy."

tyler fucks him slow, and josh is alright with it, for once. he's still a little sore from the night before, and doesn't think he'd be able to handle it if tyler were to fuck his brains out right now. tyler snakes a hand down eventually to rub at josh's clit while he fucks him, his pace a little faster, but not _too_ fast, and josh is only a little surprised that it doesn't take too long before he's finishing with another shout and a whine, clenching around tyler, who fucks him through it again, telling him how good he feels, until he starts getting close himself.

tyler's holding onto josh, with his arms under his body, holding him against his chest, as he's pistoning in and out of him, trying to chase his own finish, saying josh's name and _daddy_ over and over, voice getting higher and higher pitched, more and more desperate, up until his balls are tightening up, and he's cumming, _hard._

while tyler's coming down from it, his cum leaking out around his softening cock, josh plays with his hair and rubs his back. "you did so good, bud."

"can we take a bath, or somethin'?"

josh nods, and kisses the side of tyler's head. "course."

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i make a weezer reference in my fic titles


End file.
